At Last
by FaithinBones
Summary: The wedding reception. Pure fluff.


A request by I-can-be-a-duck. Fanfic request if anyone is up for it…the reception. Brennan dancing with Parker, Booth dancing with Chrisitne, Booth shoving cake in Brennan's face…not to mention B&B's first dance as husband and wife. Lots of potential. Please?

This isn't all you asked for; but, it's what my muse wanted to write.

This takes place shortly after "The Woman in White".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Barely moving, Booth looked down at Brennan in his arms and smiled, "The Fates conspired against us Bones; but, we won."

Amused at Booth's whimsy, Brennan smiled, "Perhaps they just got tired of fighting with us. If we're anything, we're tenacious and tenacious people can be very wearisome."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Is that what we are tenacious? I was leaning towards bullheaded; but, yeah, tenacious, that's us."

Pulling her tighter in to his arms, he whirled them a little and then stopped, "You know I don't have a clue how Angela managed to put a wedding together in hours when it took us weeks to get our idea of a wedding together. If anyone is tenacious, I'd say it's her."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared around and saw her friend dancing with her husband, "We have great friends, Booth. They love us and we are lucky to have them in our lives."

Shaking his head, Booth glanced over at Angela and then back at his wife, "She's your friend, Bones. She loves you like a sister and I think that's great. Everyone deserves to have a sister like her."

Leaning her head on Booth's shoulder, Brennan closed her eyes and swayed to the music, "I wish Christine had been more cooperative. Her dress was so pretty and I wanted her to be in our wedding."

Closing his eyes and moving slower as the song continued, "She was at the wedding Bones. It doesn't matter if she couldn't be part of the ceremony. Our family and friends were there and it's the wedding I always wanted. You, me, Christine, Parker, Mom and your Dad. Our family was there and that's the most important part. Everything else was that little extra to sweeten the pot."

Opening her eyes, Brennan glanced into the face of her husband, "I love you Booth."

Opening his eyes, Booth moved his gaze to the face of his wife, "I love you Temperance."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Watching the couple dancing, Caroline dabbed a tissue against her damp cheeks. Max, watching his daughter and son-in-law dance, reached up with a finger and rubbed it under his right eye, "Caroline, this is the greatest day of my life. My baby girl is married to the man she loves and that man . . . that man loves her so much I'll never have to worry about her future. It's more than I ever hoped for. It's more than I thought was possible."

Turning to stare at Max, Caroline frowned, "Well Cher', I guess you're part of the family now. You'd best behave. I don't want to embarrass myself by having to prosecute family."

Chuckling, Max shook his head, "Now how am I family, Caroline? Did you secretly adopt Booth?"

Smiling, Caroline winked, "I'm too young to be his mother, Max but he is the little brother I always wanted. Don't tell him that. He already thinks he can wrap me around his finger when he wants to."

Curious, Max asked, "Can he?"

Turing to stare at the happy couple, the prosecutor sighed, "Yeah, Cher', he can."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Her arms around her husband's neck, Angela glanced at Booth and Brennan as they stood in the middle of the floor, unmoving and staring into each other's happy eyes, "I don't know how they do that."

Curious, Hodgins glanced at Brennan and Booth and frowned, "Do what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela smiled, "Talk without talking."

Returning his gaze to Angela, the entomologist smiled, "Yeah, they've been able to do that for so long, I don't think about it anymore. . . . Ange, you did great. I don't know how you did it; but , wow, this wedding was the best wedding I've ever been to. If you ever want to give up your job at the Lab, I'd bet you'd make a great wedding planner. I mean, you're a miracle worker."

Blushing, Angela laughed gently, "Oh no. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. I absolutely would hate to do that for a living. I love parties; but, this was a lot of work and I've never threatened so many people in one day in my life."

Laughing, Hodgins kissed his wife, "Ange, I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting with her hands clasped on her lap, Marianne watched her son and daughter-in-law, barely move as they stood on the dance floor, "They're so beautiful."

Smiling, Hank inhaled deeply, pride swelling his chest, "That boy did good. He did real good. I always knew he would if he'd just let go of his fear."

Puzzled, Marianne asked, "Fear? Fear of what?"

Glancing at his daughter-in-law, Hank shrugged his shoulders, "That he wasn't good enough."

Swallowing, Marianne glanced at her husband's father, "I wish things had been different."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank smiled as his grandson leaned over and kissed his wife, "He found love when he'd given up on that ever happening. He's happy and I can die happy knowing that my boy is okay. He's loved and that's all I ever wanted."

Watching Booth and Brennan kiss, Hank smiled, "Temperance and Seeley were made for each other. I knew it when I met her. It took awhile but my prayers were answered."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The music stopped and couples left the dance floor. Booth, holding Brennan against him, whispered, "The music stopped."

Smiling, Brennan whispered back, "No it hasn't. It's just begun."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks


End file.
